Disney Adventures
and Baloo.]] :Not to be confused with Disney Adventurers. Disney Adventures was a monthly magazine published by The Walt Disney Company from 1990 to 2007. It was targeted mainly at grade-school kids, but contained items of general interest to fans of Disney productions, as well as fans of various entertainment media, alongside calendars, comics, polling and other features. Disney Adventures tended to be an inclusive magazine, often featuring information about films by rival companies, such as DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. Major feature films such as the Star Wars, Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Narnia franchises, also received coverage. On August 21, 2007, Disney announced that after 17 years, Disney Adventures would be cancelled. The last issue was dated November 2007. Comics A regular feature of the magazine throughout its run was comic book stories. For the first eighteen issues, the comics were placed in different spots between articles and columns in each issue. Starting from the May 1992 issue, the comics were consolidated into a single section, labeled the Comic Zone in 1995. However, from May 1992 to November 1994, most issues had one story run at an earlier point in the issue as a "Feature Comic". The "Feature Comic" idea was dropped as a regular feature after 1994, but reappeared occasionally in later issues. Early on, the magazine's comics were mainly based off of animated Disney properties, particularly the shows aired on The Disney Afternoon. Comic stories starring Roger Rabbit were also a regular feature in the magazine until the May 1993 issue (though much of the Roger Rabbit stories in the magazine's first year were reprints of stories from [[Roger Rabbit (comic book)|the regular Roger Rabbit comic book]] that was running at the time). Another early recurring feature in the comics were "Big Adventures" comics, which were original stories themed around whichever topic was the subject in the "Big Adventures" column that month. Starting in 1996, the magazine also began publishing new comic stories based on older Disney animated features, often to tie in with new video releases that the films themselves were receiving. The Disney properties that were adapted as comics in Disney Adventures included: * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * TaleSpin * DuckTales * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Rocketeer * Mickey and Friends * Darkwing Duck * Goof Troop * Aladdin (both the film and TV series) * Dinosaurs * Bonkers * Marsupilami * The Lion King * Gargoyles * Shnookums and Meat * Pocahontas * Timon and Pumbaa * Toy Story * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Mighty Ducks * Doug * Hercules * Pepper Ann * Quack Pack * The Jungle Book * Recess * Peter Pan * Mulan * A Bug's Life * The Duck Avenger * Teacher's Pet * Lloyd in Space * Kim Possible * The Replacements * The Great Mouse Detective Many of the Disney Afternoon-based comics in Disney Adventures from 1990 to 1992 were reprinted in the comic digest Disney's Colossal Comics Collision. Unfortunately, due to that digest being cancelled when Disney Comics was shut down in May 1993, many of the stories published since then have never been reprinted. While comics based on the animated Disney properties remained a regular feature of the magazine in the 1990s, it was not to last. In the second half of the magazine's lifespan, comics based on later cartoons such as Teacher's Pet, Kim Possible, and The Replacements appeared sporadically, and often did not run longer than four pages. As early as 1993, Disney Adventures also included independent comics with little to no relation to the Walt Disney Company itself. These included such comics as William Van Horn's Nervous Rex, excerpts from 's Bone (which were censored to cut out family-unfriendly scenes), and short stories from ''The Simpsons'' comic book (notably, two stories were actually published in Disney Adventures before being printed in The Simpsons comic book itself). Cover gallery Disney Adventure Chip 'n Dale&Monterey.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 2 (December 10, 1990) Disney Adventure -Ducktales.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 3 (January 7, 1991) Disney_adventures_february_11_1991.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 4 (February 11, 1991) Disney Adventure Launchpad.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 6 (April 8, 1991) Disney Adventure Goofy.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 7 (May 1991) Disney Adventure Rescue Rangers01.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 8 (June 1991) Disney_adventures_august_1991.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 10 (August 1991) Disney Adventure Ursula.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 11 (September 1991) Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie.jpg|Volume 1, Issue 12 (October 1991) Disney_adventures_november_1991.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 1 (November 1991) Disney_adventures_december_1991.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 2 (December 1991) Disney Adventure Darkwing.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 3 (January 1992) DADinosaurs.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 4 (February 1992) DA-March1992.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 5 (March 1992) Disney Adventure Daisy Minnie Jessica.png|Volume 2, Issue 6 (April 1992) 614hauCAsGL__SL160_.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 7 (May 1992) DisneyAdventures-June1992.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 8 (June 1992) Disney Adventure Ursula &Cruella.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 9 (July 1992) Disney Adventure Baby Herman.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 10 (August 1992) Disney Adventure Roger.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 11 (September 1992) Disney Adventure Beast.jpg|Volume 2, Issue 12 (October 1992) Disney Adventure Magica.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 1 (November 1992) Disney Adventure genie.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 2 (December 1992) DisneyAdventures-Jan1993.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 3 (January 1993) DAmarsupilami.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 4 (February 1993) Disney Adventure star trek.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 6 (April 1993) Disney_Adventures_May_1993.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 7 (May 1993) Disney Adventure Pinocchio.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 8 (June 1993) DA-July1993.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 9 (July 1993) DisneyAdventures-Aug1993.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 10 (August 1993) Disney Adventure -Abu.png|Volume 3, Issue 11 (September 1993) Disney_adventures_october_1993.jpg|Volume 3, Issue 12 (October 1993) Disney Adventure cruella.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 1 (November 1993) Disney Adventure Jafar.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 3 (January 1994) DA-Feb1994.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 4 (February 1994) Disney Adventure beagal boys.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 5 (March 1994) Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie03.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 7 (May 1994) Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 8 (June 1994) Disney_adventures_july_1994.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 9 (July 1994) Disney Adventure Simba& Mufasa.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 10 (July 30, 1994) Disney Adventure Darkwing02.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 11 (August 1994) DisneyAdventures-Sept1994.jpg|Volume 4, Issue 12 (September 1994) Disney Adventure Goliath01.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 1 (November 1994) Disney_adventures_december_1994.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 2 (December 1994) Disney Adventure Huey, Dewey and Louie02.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 3 (January 1995) DisneyAdventures-March1995.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 5 (March 1995) DisneyAdventures-May1995.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 7 (May 1995) Disney Adventure Pocahontas & Meeko.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 10 (July 31, 1995) Disney Adventure Meeko & Percy.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 12 (September 1, 1995) DisneyAdventures-Oct1995.jpg|Volume 5, Issue 14 (October 1995) Disney Adventure Goliath02.png|Volume 6, Issue 1 (November 1995) Disney Adventure Woody& Buzz.jpg|Volume 6, Issue 2 (December 1995) Disney_adventures_january_1996.jpg|Volume 6, Issue 3 (January 1996) Disney_adventures_march_1996.jpg|Volume 6, Issue 5 (March 1996) Disney Adventure Quasimodo.png|Volume 6, Issue 10 (July 31, 1996) Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png|Volume 6, Issue 11 (August 1996) Disney Adventure Robin&Genie.png|Volume 6, Issue 12 (September 1996) Disney Adventure Wildwing.jpg|Volume 6, Issue 13 (October 1996) Disney Adventure Woody& Buzz02.jpg|November 30, 1996 DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg|March 1997 Disney_adventures_april_1997.jpg|April 1997 Disney Adventure Jim Carry.jpg|May 1997 DisneyAdventures-July1997.jpg|July 1997 DisneyAdventures-Aug1,1997.jpg|August 1, 1997 DisneyAdventures-Sept1997.jpg|September 1997 DisneyAdventures-Oct1997.jpg|October 1997 Disney Adventure Ursula02.jpg|December 1997 Disney Adventure James bond.jpg|January 1998 Disney Adventure Mulan& Mushu.jpg|July 1998 DA-Sept1998.jpg|September 1998 DA-Oct1998.jpg|October 1998 Disney Adventure Simba's Pride.png|November 1998 Disney Adventure -Doug.jpg|April 1999 Tumblr_mhmcm9hj181qz8vumo1_500.jpg|June 1999 Disney_Adventures_September_1999.jpg|September 1999 Disney Adventure Spot Scot.jpg|October 2000 Tumblr_mcs680VAeC1qgzwgx.jpg|November 2000 Disney Adventure -newgroovecover.png|New Groove 2000 Disney_adventures_april_2001.jpg|April 2001 F0qe8ev1xtvo0fet.jpg|May 2001 Adventures jun2001.png|June 2001 Magazine_FOTR_Disney_Adventures_Dec2001.jpg|December 2001 Disney_adventures_may_2002.jpg|May 2002 Disney Adventure Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Summer 2002 831582-disneyadventures03sept1.jpg|September 2003 Disney adventures february 2004.jpg|February 2004 Disney0804.gif|September 2004 2002096-cover_image.aspx.jpg|December/January 2005 Disney adventures may 2005.jpg|May 2005 Disney adventures june-july 2005.jpg|June/July 2005 Disney_adventures_august_2005.jpg|August 2005 Disney adventures september 2005.jpg|September 2005 2002027-oct_2005.jpg|October 2005 Disney adventures november 2005.jpg|November 2005 Disney adventures december 2005-january 2006.jpg|December/January 2006 Disney adventures february 2006.jpg|February 2006 Disney adventures april 2006.jpg|April 2006 DisneyAdventuresMay2006.jpg|May 2006 Disney adventures june-july 2006.jpg|June/July 2006 Disney adventures august 2006.jpg|August 2006 2001468-ashley_tisdale_miley_cyrus_disney_adventures_august_2006_1.jpg|September 2006 Disney adventures october 2006.jpg|October 2006 Disney adventures november 2006.jpg|November 2006 2001360-cover image.aspx.jpg|December/January 2007 Disney adventures february 2007.jpg|February 2007 Disney adventures june-july 2007.jpg|June/July 2007 Disney adventures august 2007.jpg|August 2007 Disney adventures september 2007.jpg|September 2007 Disney adventures october 2007.jpg|October 2007 External links * Category:Magazines